Christopher Paolini in Alagaësia
by Foster2017
Summary: Well let just say, that he is now in Alagaësia as the next king in line to Galbatorix, but he and his dragon is on the same side as the Varden an Eragon an his dragon who will battle in the war together as a family.


As a American author who live in Los Angeles, California was a 31 year old name Christopher James Paolini who is famous by writhing books about Inheritance Cycle, even as he start with a book about a farm boy by the name of Eragon, who is the newest member of the ridier with a dragon name Saphira, so as he started to name each book difference titles, as the years gone on for both Christopher and his book about a poor farm boy who is at the age of 15, just like himself when he first started working on this project about a teenager became a dragon ridier which was a legend to him.

As he start to hear voice from his home for some reason, because his family is out for the dayvisting there grand parents. But as he listen into their communities about some one they are looking for some reason he doesn't know. By the time he realized that the voice he hear from down stair was in his own room, to his surprise that the voice he hear in his mind came from a Dragon that came from his story about Eragon as a new ridier to stop the mad king.

"Are you the creator of are world?" The sapphire blue male dragon said to him through his mind that was content with other other three Dragon in his room, that was some how content to his mind.

"Yes I am, but why you ask me this question for?" Christopher said to him as he was surprised and shock to see the dragons in his own world.

"We have different reason, Christopher. But as we all agreed, that you are really, to take over the Empire!" The blue Dragon said through his mind that make the creator more shock about this offer.

"But I am no king or ridier at all to be the King of Alagaësia at all." Christopher said back to them as he knows about what the mad king has done before coming into power.

"That why, we are offerings you,to become one of are ridier, Christopher Paolini, will you adopt are offer or not?" The dark green dragon said to him as he realized that the dark green one was a female.

"As if you, happy a accepted are offer of being coming, a ridier of your own, like Eragon is with Saphira. You can join my by their side, young one." The silver Dragon said to him as he realized that the silver Dragon was a female as but as he was thinking of the offer the three Dragon said to him a minute ago, but he just have to agree to their offer as another Dragon ridier, but in the world he created even if he is the new king, he is not letting himself be like Galbatorix at all.

"I Christopher James Paolini, will accept your offer of becoming a new ridier and a new king for Alagaësia. But I will be the your ridier ma'am. Christopher said to the silver blue sapphire dragon, as he over toward only to be stop by her, as she put her head on his palm, but just like what happened with Eragon he felt the same feeling of energy that rust around his body after the dragoness move her head from his palm, to only stirs at him in joy.

"As I am now your Dragon, Christopher. My name is Vervada." Vervada said to him as she introduced herself to him as his new Dragon.

"That would be the end for us Here Ridier Paolini, now just close your eyes." The blue sapphire dragon said to him as he and the other use their magic to take him back with them into Alagaësia, with is new dragoness who is Saphira mother.

After what seen like hours for both Christopher and his dragon who is Vervada was looking at the lake next to them, that was surprised the both of them that they are near the elves city nearby them, but both of them was looking surprise, at the new Dragon and her rider behind in shock, but next to them was a old man who was surprised as well to be seeing another ridier along with his dragon take remain of Saphira mother before the war against King Galbatorix..

As the two dragon and ridier just looking at each other in shock and surprised to see another person like them.

"Vervada is that you?" Brom said to her as she realized that old voice she hear before her time came to a end.

"BROM, you got a lot of talking to explain to me a lot, because I am not letting my daughter get hurt in this war against Galbatorix." Vervada said to him through her mind that was content to his as well as her own ridier.

"Daughter? What do you mean Daughter, because my mother died in that war." Saphira said to her as she was angry at her for saying this about her.

"That may be right dear, but I am alive an healthy with my own ridier." Vervada said to her as she was surprised to see that saphire has tears in her eyes as her mother return for her." Oh my Saphira, I am so sorry, it take me along time to return home and keep you safe, but it thank to my ridier who choose me as he dragon, as I am much happier, to teach you, how to fight against a use to be Wilde Dragon."

""But mother you still have tell my ridier your names yet." Saphira said to her as she was in a mother and daughter hug, for the first time in her life.

To be continue...

This look interesting, with Christopher now a ridier in a world that he created from his maid, but he is now Saphira mother ridier for the first time in a Wilde Dragon, but a great hope now for what may come for the two legend ridier as one will be the king of Alagaësia, as one will be a Prince, but that will wait until the mad king is dead.

Bye for now foster118...:)...;)


End file.
